Baby lost, baby found
by faith bonksie
Summary: Harry Potter wasnt born from James and Lily Potter he was born from Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy. Stolen on his first birthday this fic focus's on his return to his family and the healing of the scars left over from his kidnapping. 1stchapter is long summery
1. Chapter 1

Gundam wing AC/ Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry Potter wasn't born from James and Lily Potter. He was born from Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy. Manipulative Dumbledore. Mpreg Duo. Protective Heero. 1x2, 3x4, 5x?. Baby Harry.

Larger Summary: Harry Maxwell-Yuy was born from an eighteen year old Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy. Duo is the 'mother' and Heero is the 'father'. Due to all of the experiments that Doctor G and J did to the boys it made them capable of bearing a child. (plus all the medical advances in the time, think 'Junior'.) Duo gives birth to a healthy baby boy and named him. Hanan (Gracious gift of god), Hari(he who removes evil.), Maxwell-Yuy.

Trowa and Quatre are named godparents, and they and Wufei are named uncles.

When Hanan was one year old he was taken in the middle of the night by Dumbledore to be taken to the potters.

Duo and Heero were heartbroken. Quatre spent millions on private detectives searching for him, Heero and Duo never gave up using their status as preventers to help them in their search.

The Potters were not nice 'parents' as they were reluctant to take on the responsibility, but under Dumbledore's orders they took him in to replace their child Harry who died of cot death when he was six months old.

Eight months after being kidnapped the Potters are murdered and 'Harry' is sent to the Dursley's. Three months after that Hanan was found again.

**Story starts from when Hanan is found. Mainly in the Gundam point of view with flashbacks of Hanan's time in the Dursley's and Potters and before that when he was with his real parents.**

**A/N**

**What do you think? Should I continue writing? or should I give it up as a lost cause?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: IMPORTANT READ PLEASE!! From a few of my reviews people have been mentioning the use of 'proper English' lacking in this story. This is NOT an English essay and there will be mistakes, but as I pointed out if you let me know the mistakes I will gladly change them. **

**English may be my first language but that doesn't mean that I am any good at it. I have a severe learning disability and it hinders my writing somewhat. Each chapter is kindly read by various people so they can pick up on my mistakes. I haven't highlighted my disability to anyone before because to be honest it is humiliating and has been the bane of my existence my entire life, I was constantly bullied at school and if anyone wishes to comment on my lack of 'proper English' in an unconstructive way and if they wish to belittle me in any way because of what is written then I would prefer it if you forgot you ever read this story and leave me in peace. If I continue to get these types of messages then I will take down my fic.**

**Please continue reading and remember I will always accept positive feedback.**

Prologue:

Trowa Barton sat at his desk in the Preventors' agency, scouring through thousands of files searching for the one that will bring his family back together. His nephew Hanan has been missing now for nearly a year,..eleven months and six days if you want to be exact. Ever since then the family has fallen apart. Heero spent the first few months working, sleeping only when about to pass out and avoiding Duo. Duo spent the first few months in his sons nursery, rocking himself backwards and forwards on the rocking chair, sobbing his misery out to the world, hoping for his son to be brought back to him unscathed.

Quatre was a nervous wreck. He hired over twenty of the worlds best private detectives, but none of them were able to find any hint of the missing Gundam child. Wufei spent his time terrorising the new recruits and trying to take care of Heero and keep him alive. Trowa, himself, has spent every waking moment from then until now pushing forward the 'Family reconstruction Act'. It may have been years since the war ended but there were still families searching for each other. He thought that by passing the law stating that everyone must be tested he will be able to find his beloved nephew. Up until now he had had no luck. It took months to get the Act to be seen by all the right people, then it took months in order to pass the act. Now he was going through every file individually for children between 1 and1/2 to 2 years old.

He was on the 1,567th file and his seventh cup of coffee today when he hit the jackpot.

* * *

Duo sat, once again, in his sons nursery. Clinging onto his sons 'blankie' wishing with all his heart that it was his son he was holding not a ratty old blanket, Duo looked the epitome of misery. Eleven months. It has been over eleven months since his son disappeared from his nursery.

Eleven months since he last held his baby boy,

Eleven months since Heero smiled,

Eleven months since his family fell apart.

Without meaning to Duo began to hum the lullaby he sung his son to sleep with. Before long he was singing quietly under his breath.

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

He was so into the song he never noticed the silent tears streaming down his face. He was also unaware of his lover watching with mournful eyes. He did notice the conforting warm arms that pulled him out of the seat into the familiar arms of his husband.

Unable to take the pain anymore Duo burst into harsh sobs gripping at his husband with bruising force as said husband returned the embrace tenfold. Both men simply held onto each other through their grief.

"I wan...want him back Heero." Duo wailed into the distraught pilots chest. "I wou..would do any..anything to hold him in my arms...anything to know that he's alright and sa..safe.."

"Shh love. I know. I know. Trust in us my love. We will find him. No matter how long it takes." Heero comforted as best he could.

Neither man spoke about the looming birthday date that was slowly but surely creeping up on them. In mere days it was to be the second birthday of their baby boy, and with the way things were looking they weren't even going to be able to celebrate it with him.

Both silently prayed for a miracle to bring their family back together in time for their Hanan's birthday. Unaware that elsewhere Trowa was mere days away from answering their plea...

A/N So what do you think?

Sorry about the totally overused song in place of a lullaby but all the lullabys I remember were to be sung by females and I didn't think that was appropriate. If you have any other ideas for lullabies please contact me and let me know...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mission accepted?

It was three days till their little Hanan's birthday. Both Heero and Duo were well aware of that fact, yet neither one of them mentioned anything to the other. Both were afraid of the reactions they may cause. Neither were aware of the fact that at that very moment, Trowa Barton was running through the many corridors to reach Lady Une. A life changing file in his hands.

* * *

Meanwhile in a small house in surrey, a little boy not even two years old, was crying silently. Listening to his Aunt sing his cousin to sleep the little boy was tortured with wishes of someone holding him and singing to him in such a way. The little boy was known as 'Freak', 'boy' and 'menace'. Before that he was known as Harry James Potter. But first and foremost he was Hanan Hari Maxwell-Yuy.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Asked Lady Une within her deathly quiet office.

"I am positive." Trowa answered. "Do you really think that I would come to you with anything but the truth, especially in concerns with my **nephew**!" He argued, dramatically increasing in volume as he spoke.

"Forgive me, that was a bit insensitive of me. I know that you would never raise hopes like this unless you were certain. Now what evidence have we that this boy is in fact our Hanan?" She replied placating as she motioned for the ex-pilot to take a seat.

"Harry James Potter was born on July 31st just like our Hanan..."

"That hardly accounts as evidence My Barton." Lady Une interrupted.

"If you let me continue!" Trowa continued waspishly. "As I said Harry James Potter was born on July 31st, here is his birth certificate..."he stated as he pulled out said document from the previously un-opened file. "...BUT, there is no way that the child that was brought to give a DNA sample was Harry James Potter."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Une asked curiously.

"His blood work shows that the child is AB negative. However, both James and Lily Potter the 'parents' were O positive. Therefore it is impossible for him to be their biological child."

"Honestly Mr Barton! I do not have time to go on wild goose chases over some evidence as simple as this! Especially when you there is a high likelihood that the child was simply adopted!! For goodness sake! If you have some real evidence then I suggest you come out with it!!" Une snapped, finally at the end of her patience.

Trowa simply raised an eyebrow and proceeded to pull out three documents from the folder. "Here is the hospital records and the release forms from when Lily Potter gave birth to a six pound three ounce baby boy on July 31st... and here is the death certificate for one Harry James Potter dated at January 17th."

"?"

"There are no records of any other child being born into the Potter family, as well as no records of adoptions or fostering into the Potter family after that time."

"Merciful Zeus." Une exclaimed.

"At the very least we should be able to arrest the Dursley's for kidnapping...by the time the charges go through and they are in custody the results of the paternity test will be ready."

"Go ahead and give the order. I will contact Zech's and Po and get them to collect Maxwell and Yuy, you take three agents that of your choosing as backup." Une ordered as he signalled for Trowa to leave.

Trowa jumped up and was halfway to the door before Une's voice called him to a halt. "Trowa."

"Hmm" He replied impatiently.

"Good work." She replied with a smile. He smiled back in gratitude then bolted out the door to collect the agents he would need.

He knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up, as there was a high possibility that this child was not their Hanan, but somehow he knew in his heart that their search was coming to an end.

* * *

It was early morning on July 28th when Duo and Heero Maxwell-Yuy were abruptly woken from their slumber by an insistent ringing on their mobile phone. With a barely audible groan Heero answered with a sharp "Yuy." Words were exchanged in hushed voices, much too quiet for Duo to be able to hear. So it came as a bit of a surprise to him when Heero ordered him to put some clothes on...

"Put some clothes on Duo."

"Huh? Why? Who was on the phone?"

"That was Po, we are needed for a mission." Heero said as he began throwing some clothes onto the bed, or more precisely on Duo who was still lying on the bed. He was so busy with his task that he didn't notice the frown on his husbands face. Duo himself was a little confused, he hasn't been called in on a mission since his pregnancy, first he was relegated to a desk job to prevent any harm coming to him or the baby, then he was a stay at home father, then after his son was stolen he poured all his energy into finding him and therefore neglected his preventor work. It was quite odd for him to be called back into work so abruptly after so long out of the field.

With a shrug he stood up and began following his husbands footsteps in preparing himself for the day. No words were exchanged between the pair, both were too busy trying to understand the need for them to be ordered into work at such short notice.

Neither aware of the fact that this mission could result in the return of their son.

A/N Sorry it took so long to update!!! I have been busy with work and Uni so I have now decided that I am going to try to update once a week on either Friday or Saturday... If I forget (which is a high possibility) then you are more than welcome to remind me and give me a proverbial kick up the backside to get me moving....

THANKS FOR READING AND ALL THE KIND REVIEWS!!

PLEASE CONTINUE

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!

!! I sooo enjoy hearing your thoughts!!


End file.
